


Wrong place wrong time

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Sex, Anal tearing, Barebacking, Beating, Blood, Bound, Brothers, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Fear, First Time, Forced, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Frerard, Frikey, Gay, Graphic Description, Gun Kink, Guns, Hair Pulling, Hurt, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Pain, Physical Abuse, Psychic Violence, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Violence, Siblings, Slash, Strangers, Strangulation, Suffering, Torture, Unconsciousness, Unsafe Sex, Violence, Violent Sex, anal ripping, black outs, first time rape, held against will, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way brother are criminals who rob a store. Frank is in the store and they kidnap him and make him wish he was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong place wrong time

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda of graphic. It is full of violence and rape. It also is contains psychical violence. It might be a bit much so heed the warning tags and if you can not handle it do read not it. If you can handle bad thing being done by The ways or happening to Iero don't read it. The Ways and Iero don't belong to me are their own people and belong to themselves. hey don't condone rape violence using gun abuse or any thing of the sort. It is fiction and I made it up.

It was hot out and all I wanted was a coke. I had drove to the corner store and jumping out of the car I headed inside. I was just closing the door to the drink color when I heard it. Two guys, their faces covered with bandannas and they were demanding money from the cashier. I slipped into the back of the store trying to hide. I could see they had guns and I was scared. One them had long greasy, black hair that hung over his face. He was tall compared to me and thin. His partner was even taller and far thinner with blonde hair.  
I was trying be as quiet as I could but my nose was tickling and I tried so hard to hold back my sneeze that it hurt. I couldn't anymore and I sneezed; alerting them to my presence. Fuck, I cursed under my breath. The black headed one stalked to the back of the store where I was. He clicked his tongue when his eyes fell on me.  
Aren't you pretty, he sneered as he grabbed a handful of my hair.  
I whimpered in fright and pain from where he was tugging on my hair. We got closer to the blonde and he fussed. He tugged me up by the hair dragging me with him as they fled the store.  
What the fuck are going to do with him, Gerard? His brother snapped once they were in the car.  
Help me. Gerard told his brother.  
They opened the trunk and my eyes went wide. I am claustrophobic and I began to shriek in fear.  
Shut up! The blonde one said slapping me across the face; hard.  
They tied my hands behind back tightly and shoved me into the trunk. It hurt my wrists the way the rope dug in and it began making the flesh raw. My shoulders ached and I sobbed in agony. I am not sure how long we drove before the trunk opened and the blonde hovered over me, this time without anything over his face. He let me see his face as I swallowed hard knowing it meant hed would kill me.  
Mikey what the fuck? Wait for me, the one he'd called Gerard snarled. A moment later his face was looming into view.  
They dragged me from the trunk and took me into what looked like an abandoned motel. Once they dragged me inside, I was sure it was abandoned. Spray paint on the walls, the rooms were torn up, holes in the walls, rips in the beds and broken lamps on the floor. The windows had been painted black. The one named Gerard dragged me to the bed, throwing me on it face down before he used the ropes to secure my hands to the head board. The tall blonde come in dragging a case of beer. He flung himself down into a dilapidated chair while Gerard sat on the bed next to me.  
He's very pretty, isn't he, Mikey? Gerard cooed stroking my cheek. I am going to make you wish you were dead, he told me laughing. Fuck you! I spat in defiance.  
He brought his fist down hard between my shoulder blades and I screamed out in pain. He laughed, now you behave yourself, he said. Give me you knife, Mikey. He called to the other man. Mikey tossed it to him and he pushed it under my shirt, cutting it away and leaving my top half bare. I shivered even though it was hot in the room but only from fear. He run his long, skinny fingers over my tats. Oh, I like the ink, he tells me.  
I hear the other man open his beer. Stop fucking around, Gee. The other man growled. I want to see it all off.  
Fine. Gerard snaps using the knife to cut my pants away before shredding my boxers and leaving me completely nude and vulnerable.  
I was terrified and began to sob. Please, don't hurt me. I will do any thing you want.  
You sure will, the man across the room says. Gerard grabs me around the middle, pulling me on my knees and causing the ropes to cut into my skin uncomfortably. He runs his finger over my crack and I jerk away.  
Please, not that. I plead and he laughs.  
What's the matter? He taunts me, never had a man before.  
I have never, I started but I cut myself off.  
Oh, Mikey, we have ourself a virgin here, he says his with a bark of laughter, startling me.  
You won't be when we're done, Mikey says.  
Well seeing as I am going to be your first you might well tell me your name.  
Frank, I sob. My name is Frank and you don't have to do this.  
I don't have to but I want to, Gerard tells me.  
I have money, I stammer out.  
Don't care, he tells me while fisting his hand in my hair.  
Stop playing with the toy already, Gerard. I want my turn.  
Fine, he snaps at Mikey, give me the gun.  
Suddenly, I feel cold steel pressed between my ass cheeks. I m terrified and try to struggle but he hits me in the back my head. Sparks shoot out from behind my eyes and my head is now throbbing.  
Be fucking still you whore, he snaps, or I will kill you.  
He presses the muzzle of the gun against my pucker. Please, I beg, but he ignores me, breaching my body with the tip of the gun. He pushes it into me roughly and I begin to sob. He is hurting my ass but I am also afraid hell pull the trigger. He stars to move it in and out of me roughly. I was horrified at him fucking me with the gun. I just want it to stop. The other man behind him was laughing at me. Look, Mikey he likes it.  
Gerard snickers as he reaches under me to stroke my cock.  
To my horror it is hard, aching and leaking from the head No, I screeched struggling but he tightens his grip and rammed the gun even harder into my hole. He was tugging so roughly on my dick that it is painful.  
Then he said, Cum for me, Frank and bit down hard into my shoulder. He rammed the gun home several more times and I exploded all over his hand.  
I felt disgusted and continued to cry. He ripped the gun out of me while the two of them laughed.  
My turn Gerard, said licking my ear.  
I wanted to die. He was positioning himself at my already battered entrance and he was much bigger then the gun had been. He shoved it in so hard he filled me to the brim with one thrust. I felt my skin inside my hole ripping and tearing. I sobbed, telling him to stop as I felt something warm and wet running down the back of my leg.  
Look how pretty, he is when he bleeds. Gerard snickered over me.  
I was already sensitive from having just came which only made me hurt more. The other man grunted somewhere behind him. Soon he was pounding into me with brutal force tearing at my hole with his cock. I had been alternating between high pitched screams and sobs so long now that I was unsure how long he'd been inside of me.  
My throat was raw and burning.  
Please, don't. Stop, it hurts. Were snatch of words that I choked out but he just laughed at me and told me what a pretty whore I was. I realized when he came inside me, filling me full of his hot cum and that he hadn't used a condom.  
I just wanted to it to end. When he finished cumming, he jerked me off again and forced me to cum again for a second time. I shrieked in agony.  
Hurry the fuck up and clean him off, the one named Mikey demanded. Suddenly, he was cleaning cum and blood that oozed from my body away.  
Did you like your first time, Frankie? He taunted.  
I shook my head defeated as I felt more tears sting my eyes.  
Help me with him Gee, the other one told him. I want to turn him on his back.  
Together they made quick work of turning me on my back before tying me up again. Every movement caused horrible pain that radiated from my anus.  
Such a pretty face, Mikey said caressing my cheek but I tired to turn my head away. He slammed his fist hard into my face and it made a cracking sound. I was in even more horrible pain as blood gushed out of my nose. He threw his head back laughing hard. I am going to hurt you bad, far worse then Gee did, he said giving me a crooked smile. Get me that cane you used when you broken your ankle out of the trunk, he ordered the older man.  
Gerard ran from the room to retrieve it and returned a moment later holding it out to Mikey. It was just a simple black wood cane, nothing to special. He lifted it with his arm and bring it down hard across my chest. I cried out in pain once more. He hit me in the stomach, the legs and even in the the head a couple of times. He struck me in the face with it before finally hit one of my hands so hard that I was sure one my fingers was broken.  
That is enough, Mikey! Gee snarled. You're going to kill him.  
So, he snapped.  
I am not done with him, yet Gee snapped.  
Mikey ripped his pants open angrily pulling his cock out. It was longer then Gerard's and thinner. I, however, hadn't been able to see the other mans, only felt it. I stared horrified at it; not blinking.  
Oh, you like staring at my big cock, do you? Mikey snickered. I'm going to give it to you in just a minute, he laughed. He moved up the the bed and placed a knee on either side of my face. He rubbed the head of his dick on my lips and smeared the precum and I was revolted. He fisted his hand so roughly in my hair that it ripped some of it out of my scalp.  
I screamed so long that it hurt my own ears. If you bite me, I will slit your throat, he told me through gritted teeth. Do you understand me? He said tugging my hair again.  
Yes, I cried out. He shoved his dick roughly into my mouth as far at it could go; choking me. He didn't give me chance to breathe and just kept ramming it down my throat. He grunted, you like it don't you, you whore? You like me fucking that pretty little mouth of yours. You want me to cum down your throat, don't you, you filthy slut? You are liking this and getting off on it, aren't you? He said tugging my hair again.  
I knew he didn't expect an answer with my mouth stretched wide around his cock like this. He drove his dick into my mouth until he went rigid and filled my throat with his load. I was doing my best to swallow around his dick. I was struggling and I could feel my stomach churning. I felt the bile rising in my throat and when he ripped his now limp cock from me, I groaned.  
Gonna be sick, I told him. Then wrecked off the side the bed, right onto the floor.  
God, that was fucking disgusting, Mikey snarled slapping me in the face.  
I am not sure how long I was there with them the nights run into days. I was in and out of consciousness and my body was in nothing but pain. The one name Gerard was raping this time and his hands were around my throat strangling me. I couldn't breathe and I was frantic for air but I couldn't even gasp. Then my body was shuddering and I realized I was cumming again. I had lost count of how many times now h'ed forced me to orgasm. I didn't realize how badly beaten I was. I thought I might finally die and that he was going to kill me when he was strangling me but then he let go and air rushed into my lungs and once again I blacked out.  
It was day light when I came to and Gerard was on top of me again. That was when I heard it; the sirens. I was in and out of consciousness still so I only caught snatches. Come out, Way brothers or we will burn this hotel to the ground. There was gun shots and the sound of the door being kicked in. After the screaming, I blacked out again.  
When I came to there were hands on me and an unfamiliar voice. He's still alive some one called out. What's your name a woman asked. Frank, I choked out of my bruised throat but it sounded barely a whisper. This is the missing man, she told some one. Just relax, Mr. Iero, you are safe now, she said in a soothing voice.  
I wanted to open my eyes but they were so bruised that I couldn't. I just nodded and realized that was a bad idea and whined in pain. Just try not to move around too much, came a man's voice now. We're taking you to the hospital. I didn't move or answer just laid there breathing shallowly.  
I woke up some time later in a hospital bed. It gave me hope that I might just make it through this alive no matter how I much I wished for death. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction, so I tried to fight to be ok. That was the one thing I was sure of. I had not realized there was anyone in the room. A voice spoke startling me.  
He reached out and took my hand. I didn't mean to scare you.  
Ray, I said dumbly.  
Yes, Frank I am here and I am going to stay as long you need me. He said holding my hand tightly, I relaxed back into the bed and fell asleep feeling safe for the first time in longer then I could remember.


End file.
